Dark Drakken's Arrival
Up in space, approaching the planet Dimmsdale, is a ship going at slow speed. It is a ship made up of section after section after section after section after section after section after section after section after section after section...phew! Man, the ship is way too big to describe or listed all sections. Let's say it's a big ship that has rockets that's moving it and a 100 yard wide bumper stick on the back that said, "Monotonous isn't it?" It is a ship called Toonball 1. In the bridge of the ship itself, the crew is at work. When I said work, I mean either working or hardly doing anything at all. The colonel, a black-haired woman with black lips, Green and Black uniform, and gloves, one black and one green, with energy glowing from them that comes at her command not all the time, is reading a magazine. The colonel looked up and sees the laser gunners hunched over their gunsights, radar operators hunched over their telescreen, and navigators hunched over their map stations. The colonel frowns. "Hey morons! Stand up in position! It's starting to annoy me!" yelled the colonel, showing a glove full of energy. The crew cringes upon seeing this and stood up in position. The colonel smirks. "Better. Now try to be ruthless or I'd blast ya." The colonel went back to reading her magazine "Hot Ruthless Man Magazine". She enjoys reading it. The Toonballs are a bunch of mean and ruthless people who have an evil plan which involves stealing all the air from Planet Dimmsdale. She enjoyed being so ruthless. The colonel believes that she is the true meaning of the word 'ruthless'. Though no one is really sure since the dictionary is at the other end of the ship and it'd take forever to go over and get it. As the colonel reads, her reading is, once again, interrupted by a voice. "Colonel Shego!" Colonel Shego looked up from her magazine to see the identify of the voice: a blue-haired idiot in a Toonball uniform. "Yeah, what do you want, Sergeant James?" Shego asked annoyed. "Can you see I'm reading?" Sergeant James got up and goes over to the colonel with a proud look on his face. "Great news! Remember when you told us to let you know when Planet Dimmsdale is in sight?" James asked. "And?" "Planet Dimmsdale is in sight." Shego frowns. Of course she gave the order to let her know. She can remember things and do things well, unlike a few idiots on the ship. She can named one. "You really are a Toonball, aren't you?" Shego asked. "Thanks madam!" James said happily, unaware that he was insulted. "Did you let Dark Drakken know?" "Yep! He's on his way!" "MAKE WAY FOR DARK DRAKKEN!" boomed a voice. "And speaking of the idiot," Shego said, rolling her eyes. She yelled. "Okay, all stand in the presence of his mighty one, the blue-helmeted fiend of the cosmos, blah blah, blah, Dark Drakken!" Everyone stood up in attention as one of the doors to the bridge opens. Entering the bridge is the wicked villain himself, Dark Drakken. He looks like he could be a seriously deadly villain...if you ignored the tie that said "Kiss the Dark Drakken". And maybe if you ignored the fact that the helmet the villain got on is too big for him. As he walks on ahead, his men, made up of clone troopers borrowed from President Quimby's, the president of Planet Toonball, poker buddy, gulped nervously. Soon Dark Drakken stops nearby Shego. The villain makes a few breathing noises, sounding allot like Darth Vader. Then he put his hand up...and lifted up his mask, revealing his blue, scarred-like face gasping for air. "I can't breathe in this ridiculous thing!" yelled Dark Drakken, gasping for air. "I told you to get the one without the mask but do you listen? No." said Shego. "Anyway, we just arrived at Planet Dimmsdale." Dark Drakken stops gasping and looked at Shego. Shego can see that he is really having trouble breathing in that helmet, especially with the sweating. It's also hot in there. "Good!" said Dark Drakken as he goes over to a nearby phone with the label "Call 2-900-BILL". "I'm going to inform President Quimby at Toonball City at once!" Category:Fan Fiction